The Little Room Beneath the Stairs
by coup fatal
Summary: Romy fic that's really sad. Each chapter is a different persons POV in a series of unwanted events. Like I said it's just really sad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I didn't come up with the brilliant idea of the x-men but it was made before my time so I think I should get a reprieve. So I don't own them or any rights to them sorry.

A/N: I have written a story similar to this one. It's a Rogan and really depressing I think I might post it here. But I am still unsure if I want to. Anyways this one is really dark and depressing only because I just finished reading Save the Last Dance for Me by: Darkstar and well it's sad and just kind of put me in the mood for an angst story. So here it is.

It's raining out and I can feel the sadness that is being emitted by Storm. I think her heart broke almost as much as mine did. You where her best friend and was considered the only "true" family she had left in this world. Even with all of your faults she stood behind you one hundred percent of the time. Even I couldn't do that.

So here I am sitting in our favorite spot in the whole mansion, where no one else could find us unless they used their mutations. We found it awhile back when we where still young and happy. Hidden away in the darkest recesses of Xavier's mansion. Forgotten and lost to the residents within.

It's just a small room beneath the stairs, once used as a broom closet. Now used as our hiding spot.

I feel like I am betraying you, sitting on the small cot you made one summer years before. It was our spot and now, now that your gone I feel like I am moving on with my life like you weren't even here in the first place.

But that's not true and I think, deep down that you know that too. Where ever you are. I almost hate myself for letting you leave the way you did. I was supposed to back you up no matter what the cost. You were, are the love of my life and no one can or will ever be able to change that.

The rain falls like the tears that I can not shed for myself. My body numb from years of pain and hurt that can no longer feel. At the moment I wish I had Storms ability to express myself in the changing of the weather. That way I wouldn't be able to feel the regret that I am now.

As I sit here watching the driveway that leads to the front steps of the mansion, hoping that you will return. I pull out a sheet of paper from the small binder under the bed and write to you the love that I could never fully express with words.

And as I finish the short verse I fold it up neatly and lay it on the old, tattered pillow that once held our heads. Then for one last time I look out the window from our hidden spot underneath the stairs and take myself back to the time when the world felt right and our love never seemed to end. And I remember as I let the thin blade of the knife cut my pearly white skin allowing the dark, crimson blood to add a little color to it. That you are somewhere out there hopefully thinking of me.

It doesn't even hurt now, my body to numb from the pain that my heart has experienced. Your betrayal of us, of the x-men has left me confused and uncaring towards this world that I had once so helplessly wanted to be apart of. That in it's self makes this process ever the easier.

I cut another long, deep, jagged line down my arm and continued to let the pain that I can no longer feel bleed out of me, for you or for me I can no longer tell. But the release is just what I needed and I smile in all my sorrow.

My eyes flutter shut as I finally picture you one last time. Red on black eyes and auburn hair with that ever so lean and muscular body that could wrap itself around me and make me forget about all my worries and woes. And as I remember I lose myself to it, letting it wrap around me like your arms once did. But like our memories our secrets are hidden in the dark corners of this little room hidden beneath the stairs. I will remember because that's the only thing I have left in this cruel world.

I will remember if only for a moment longer the love that we used to share. The only pure thing we had left in this stupid excuse of existence. I will remember you and our souls will forever be lost and kept in this little room beneath the stairs for all of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"It's Storm."

"Hey Stormy something wrong?" A Cajun voice asked across the line.

"You need to come home," Storm said.

"Remy don't think he wanted der Stormy," he said sheepishly into the phone.

"It's not about you this time Remy. It's Rogue," she said quietly to him. Cold dread seeping into his bones, soaking into his skin.

"What's wrong with mon chére Stormy?" Fear apparent in the young mans voice.

"She…she's dead Gambit," Storm said with choked emotions.

"QUE?" He yelled into the receiver and promptly dropping the phone onto the floor. He sat in a daze, his body on autopilot as the horrible reality of what he had just been told sat in. The love of his life was dead and he wasn't even there to protect her from whatever evils caused such a horrible act. In the background he could hear Storm calling his name on the other line of the telephone. He slowly bent down and picked it back up.

"Remy is on his way," he told the woman on the other line in a soft, cold whisper and hung up the phone before Storm could respond.

Hours later he landed in the New York airport with Storm and Logan waiting for him at the terminal. They wore only black and from the looks of it Logan seemed to have cleaned him self up a bit. But the dark circles under his eyes that shouldn't have been there due to his mutation only reminded Remy of the issue that was at hand.

Silently the three made their way to the black Roles Royce and drove silently in the rain that Storm had created. When they pulled up into the long expansion of the drive way, Remy could see a few faces behind closed curtains. Each one with a similar somber face and tear streaked eyes seemed more than fitting for this morbid affair.

As they entered the dark and quite mansion Remy noticed that all the windows had been closed, clocks had been stopped and covered along with the mirrors. Pictures that held Rogues gothic face where laid face down through out the mansion. A customary southern mourning funeral, just what he would have suspected she ask for.

That's when he saw it, the door so quietly hidden in the dark beneath the stairs. He immediately went over to and let his hand hover over the tarnished old door knob.

"Did you tell him what happened?" Logan whispered to Ororo from the entry of the hallway staring at the lost looking man before him.

"No, but I think he suspected as much seeing as how Kitty mentioned that, that was their space," Storm whispered quietly back at the man she loved with as much conviction as Rogue had for Remy.

"She…she killed her self didn't she?" Gambit asked the two lovers who bowed there heads and nodded.

"How?" He croaked softly to them, hoping this was all a really bad dream.

"A knife to the wrist," Logan answered in his strong emotionless voice.

Remy allowed a shaky sigh to escape and turned the door knob slowly opening the old door with his head bowed in remorse for the woman he loved. Inside it looked all the same except for the blood stained blanket that once kept them away from the coldness of the world and a neatly folded sheet of paper with his name delicately written across the front.

"Should we stop him?" Storm asked Logan as they watched him open the door and stare into the cold room.

"No he needs to do this himself," Logan told her placing a hand on her shoulder as they continued to watch the small display of vanished love.

Remy moved into the room almost as if he was entering a sacred place, breathe held and eyes cast down as he entered the small enclosure which once held so many happy memories.

Slowly he made his way to the small cot he had found in the basement two years ago and sat down in the same place Rogue had, just before she lost her self to her own misery. There was dried blood on the chipping white windowsill that over looked the mansion.

He sat there for a moment taking it all in, running his hand just barley over the blood stained blanket and chipping windowsill. Trying if anything to figure out what had happened and what was really going on.

Logan and Storm had moved closer to the small room and watched as one of their best friends slowly lost himself to the memories of a life left behind. Even though he had betrayed the x-men, he had stood by them through many different situations. Today however, they would all put aside there frustrations, feelings of betrayal and whatever else they might be feeling for one day of piece for a woman they had all come to love.

"White Lotus'," Remy said quietly as if not to disturb the quiet piece.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked him, she knew the origin of the flower and its basic meaning 'forgiver of all sins,' but she was unsure of what Remy wanted them for.

"Der are her favorite. She always said dat day made her feel like she was clean again. Just like what day mean. She would want em at her…her funeral," Remy said turning to look out the window to hide the unwanted tears.

"Of course Remy anything else?" Storm asked forgetting that the only person who really knew the Rogue was the one person they forgot to ask about the arrangements.

"She'd want to be goin' to heaven in her favorite dress. She never got to wear it out but she always took it out to try it on at least once a year. It's a dark forest green one hidden in da back of her closet. With her um…matching green heels and no gloves or stockings either," Remy said in a rush almost like Rogue herself had told his pacifically what to do if anything like this should happen.

"Of course, is that all," Storm asked one more time.

"If ya wouldn't mind placing her under our favorite tree nearest da lake, Remy would really appreciate it," he said raising from the bed and meeting Storm and Logan at the door.

"I will make sure personally that all of that gets taken care of Remy. Now why don't you go upstairs and rest awhile?" Storm told him as she would a small child. Logan just looked at Remy with an unknown understanding. He had lost many loved ones in the past, remembered or not, he still understood Remy's pain.

"Ya right Ororo Remy need some sleep," with that he just turned around and curled up on the old cot and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan motioned for Storm to leave him even though she wanted to remove him from the sullied bed. Logan ushered her from the room and they silently made there way back to the main room where most of the residence had gathered to search for solace in each other.

"He called me by my name," Storm said as she sat down next to Logan on the love seat.

"What?" Jean asked she was sitting on the couch with Scott and Kitty.

"He called me Ororo not Stormy," Storm said as she stared off into the distance.

"Oh well, I guess he just isn't in the mood for fun and games anymore," Jean said harsher than she meant too.

"I guess not, but I mean in all of the years that I have known him, even in the worse case scenario possible, he has always called me Stormy," she said still slightly baffled by it.

"He really loved her yea know," Kitty said just barely a whisper. "He would always ask me stuff about her, like what kind of flowers she liked, what her favorite music was, if she was sad or happy. Yea know things like that. He always wanted to please her, make her feel special, if only for a little while."

"Remember last year when he decided to pick a day out of the year and make it her birthday? In the five years that we had known her we never even asked her when it was and he just up and made her a three layered cake with all the trimmings. Just for her, I just wonder when in all the time that we have spent together if we where really the bad guys or him?" Jean said quietly as she mumbled her thoughts aloud to the group. They all solemnly nodded their heads, a few sniffles where heard and a couple of sighs.

"Us," Scott said aloud to the group of mourning x-men.

"What?" Bobby asked looking up from his hands.

"We where the bad guys from the beginning, our number one rule is to look out for each other and we didn't even notice her until it were too late. She might have killed herself but we destroyed her slowly, just like we did Remy. We should have just let the past die instead of brining it back to life. If Remy hadn't left then Rogue might have lived another day of happiness," they where all looking at their fearless leader. The one who always went with a choice and never changed his mind once it was made. Apparently now he saw the errors in his ways, along with the others.

"You said Remy instead of Gambit," Bobby said looking at his mentor with a confused look on his face. "You always call him Gambit, no matter what."

"That's because, Bobby it's time for us to change. How can we preach that all mutants and humans should be friends, when we couldn't even be friends with ourselves?" Scott asked him with a poignant expression.

"Where the hypocrites in this story aren't we?" A still young Jamie asked picking his head up from the lap of Jubilation Lee.

For a long while they all sat in silence, unaware of the world around them. A new light was shined in the eyes of the x-men with the death of one of their own and hopefully that light would shine on forever.

However, beneath the stairs in a small room where so much love was once shared one more soul was forever kept inside. As the mutant, thief known as Remy Lebeau read the beautifully written letter left by his amor in her last moments of life.

_I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls.  
Who will be the first to begin their fall?  
Or will we become one?  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?  
I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing bright before descent  
And in the morning there is nothing left but what's inside of me.  
And I don't want to die tonight; will you believe in me?  
And I don't want to fall into the light.  
Will you wish upon?  
Will you walk upon me?  
I don't want to die tonight.  
Will you._

Some how knowing what was meant by the handsomely written satire Gambit dug into one of the many pockets of his old trench coat and pulled out a gorgeously crafted metal star necklace that he had once given Rogue on one of the few Christmas morning's they got to share together. However, when he left her she had given it back and that in it self nearly tore him apart.

With the five pointed star resting in his ungloved hand Remy Lebeau gently dragged it down his left arm which held the letter she had left. Cherry-Red blood slowly creped its way along his arm dripping and mixing with the dried blood of his love.

Slowly Remy felt his life slipping away from his body into a world unknown to him. Allowing the memories of her to flood his sense as he slowly lost him self in the numbness of death. There he saw her, his bella ange. With that in his mind eyes Remy Lebeau silently closed his red on black eyes for the last time, with a small smile crossing his face.

A few hours later a young Jubilation Lee entered the room to wake the mysterious thief she had yet to meet. At first she saw him his eyes closed, a gentle smile on his face. But with further inspection she saw his left hand holding a piece of blood drenched paper. A large gash running from his arm and a metal star necklace held across his chest along with the queen of hearts playing card.

Screaming Jubilee feel to her knees at the sight before her moments later two large hands brought her back to her melancholic reality.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its okay kid," Logan said as he removed the girl from the room. Scott and Jean entered checking for the mysterious pulse that was never found. While Ororo silently entered the already cramped room to further investigates her friend she knew was already dead.

"Jean you can stop now, he's gone," Storm silently told her friend who was trying to perform CPR. Jean just sat there crying into her husbands shoulder as Storm removed the bloody piece of paper that seemed to not want to leave Gambit's lifeless hand.

Storm read the letter and slowly it was passed around the room of people, a small crowd had gathered upon hearing the shrill scream from Jubilee.

"What does it mean?" Nightcrawler asked the group of people. He had been praying for the lost soul of his beloved sister and had not witnessed the arrival of Gambit.

"It's their song," Kitty a.k.a Shadowcat said sadly as she glanced at the few lines on the paper.

"What?" Sunspot asked as he took the letter from Kitty.

"It was their song; I…I always said it was too morbid to be considered a love song. But they insisted that it's not how the song is sung it's the words behind it. Apparently this is the room beneath the stairs and remembers last Christmas when Remy gave her that star necklace? There all meanings to the song, Remy would follow Rogue anywhere even to hell literally," Kitty told them.

"Oh I see it's like the song is the story of their love and these are just the clues of how much the loved each other," Boom Boom said with awe.

"Talk about a true love," Rahne said as she read the note herself.

"The truest form," Storm said silently moving a piece of hair from his face.

"He really did love her didn't he?" Nightcrawler asked as he stared at Remy's lifeless body.

"Unconditionally," Kitty said moving to lean next to Storm.

Two days later all of the ever mutant affiliated with the two lost couple gathered in the large backyard of the mansion. All circled around the two graves underneath a large willow tree only meters away from the lake. White Lotus flowers where scattered about the yard and the house as the mourner's cam to pay their last respects to the two beloved mutants.

Looking through the crowd many people such as the original Acolytes, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and even the entire thieves' guild came to pay their respects to the deceased. Nightcrawler was seen holding his mother Mystique as she openly wept for her dead daughter. Even Jean-Luc Lebeau had to have one of his men support him as they lowered Gambit's casket into the ground along with Rogue's.

As Nightcrawler said the finale worship to the two misplaced souls a steady rain began to fall, for the tears that so many could not shed for themselves. After the services many made their silent trek back towards the mansion while Storm, Logan, Kitty and Jean-Luc stayed behind to take finale solace in their lost family members.

"I guess what it says is right," Kitty said as silent tears ran down her face.

"I thought so too," Storm said as she stared at the large tombstone that held Rogue and Gambit's names.

_Anna Marie Darkholme Remy __Etienne Lebeau_

_September 24, 1985 March 23, 1982_

_To To_

_June 1, 2007 June 3, 2007_

"_Together Forever underneath the Stairs." _

"It's sad," Logan said.

"How so?" Jean-Luc asked never removing his eyes from the scripture on the stone.

"We never really knew there really names or birthdays," Logan said as he turned around and left the three to continue to stand while the rain softly hit the ground.

No one enters the room underneath the stairs anymore. It is completely of limits and over the years the truth that was the Gambit and the Rogue eventually became a legend of true love that would never been forgotten.

A/N: The song or little satire is actually part of the song Midnightstar by A.F.I. The story isn't based of the song, the song just fit the story. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
